


Hungover

by hotcocoa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:31:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcocoa/pseuds/hotcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto wakes up to a hangover, a rude boyfriend, and a living room full of disgruntled friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungover

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write [this](http://memeufacturing.tumblr.com/post/141735535716) for bokuro and then it just devolved into this I'm sorry

Bokuto woke up and immediately wished he hadn’t, throwing up a hand to shield his eyes from the glaring light streaming in through his window that made his head pound harder. He groped around blindly for his phone and his hand instead clenched over an unfamiliar shape. He cracked an eye open to see a walkie talkie sitting in his hand. He vaguely remembered someone pulling them out for some drunken shenanigans last night and decided that he didn’t care enough to keep looking for his phone.

“Guys,” he groaned into the receiver. “I’m hungover.”

The device crackled as a reply came through. “Eh, not really. Over.”

Bokuto just lay there for a few minutes in blissful confusion until what Kuroo had just said clicked. He tumbled out of bed with an indignant screech and stumbled down the hall to burst into the living room where he found Kuroo doubled over with laughter. Bokuto pointed a finger at him dramatically.

“How dare you disrespect me!” he cried loudly. “In my own house!”

“The truth isn’t disrespect, bro,” Kuroo managed to reply between giggles.

Bokuto launched himself at his boyfriend and knocked him off the couch, pinning him on the floor and temporarily stopping his laughter as he had the wind knocked out of him.

Daichi cracked an eye. “Get a room,” he muttered at the same time as Oikawa rolled over and whined “go be gay somewhere else.”

“Look who’s talking,” Kuroo retorted as Oikawa snuggled up closer to Iwaizumi. Oikawa flipped him off.

“As if he’s getting any for a week anyway!” Bokuto said petulantly as he climbed off of Kuroo and curled up on the couch.

“Aw, come on, don’t be like that,” Kuroo purred, trying to follow him. Bokuto shoved him away by his face.

“You don’t want any of this unimpressive dick anyway,” he sulked.

Kuroo grinned slyly, running a hand up Bokuto’s thigh. “Why don’t I show you how much I want it?”

“OH MY GOD!” Oikawa screamed, throwing a pillow over his head. “MY INNOCENCE IS GONE!”

“You never had any innocence to begin with, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“Iwa-chan, why?!”

Suddenly everyone’s gaze was drawn to the far corner of the room as Suga slowly sat up with a deceptively sweet smile on his face. “Everyone,” he said calmly. “Could you please quiet down so that Daichi and I can go back to sleep?”

“Shit,” Kuroo whispered, grabbing Bokuto’s wrist and pulling him back towards the bedroom.

“They started it!”

“Shut up, Oikawa.”

Bokuto and Kuroo tried to suppress their giggles as they closed the bedroom door behind them. Kuroo immediately turned to press Bokuto against the door and kiss him deeply. Bokuto relaxed into the kiss… He relaxed into the kiss a lot… Kuroo pulled back with a frown and found that his boyfriend had fallen asleep. On his feet. _While he was kissing him_.

“And you wonder why I don’t want your dick,” he muttered as he dragged Bokuto over to the bed. “ _God_ , you’re heavy,” he added as he threw him down and climbed under the sheets next to him.

“Mm, you want it,” Bokuto replied sleepily as he wrapped his arms around Kuroo and pulled him closer. Kuroo huffed indignantly.

“Just go to sleep, idiot,” he murmured, even as his own eyelids started to flutter shut. “I’ll get you back later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: this dumb fic now has a dumb prequel, [Capture the Flag](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6757456), if you want to find out what the drunken shenanigans with walkie talkies was about. Thank you for reading!


End file.
